


Ghoulroro

by AngelAbsol



Category: Dororo (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Dororo dies, Ghouls, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, Violence, but its okay, he's fine, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAbsol/pseuds/AngelAbsol
Summary: In a demon fight gone wrong, Dororo dies, however, his burning desire to avenge his parents causes that to change quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any other, a demon came out to reveal its ugly face, Hyakkimaru unsheathed his sword and charged forward, dodging the array of knife like tendrils shooting out from the beast’s back. Dororo stayed to the side, cheering on his brother as he cut off the tendrils one by one, each of them falling to the ground with a satisfying ‘thud’.

“Yeah bro you show that demon who’s boss!” Dororo cheered as Hyakkimaru leaped up and stabbed the beast in the eye. It let out a horrifying screech as it flailed around to shake off its attacker. “Your left! Now your right!” Dororo kept on cheering, Hyakki swinging in that direction, cutting off the tendrils that tried to grab him. “Now go for the h-AHHHHH” Dororo was cut off as the demon, seeming to have enough of him warning his brother of its attack, stabbed him through the chest with its tendril. 

Hyakki turned and watched in horror as the little white soul that followed him around faded away as it fell further onto the tendril. The flame trying to shine brighter, to refuse death, but it couldn't, and faded away. Anger filled Hyakki and with a primal roar, finished off the demon, slicing down from its head to its back. Green blood splattered all over the forest floor, Hyakki paid no mind to it as he rushed over to where the white soul was, feeling around for it. A searing pain in his skull caused him to stop as a new body part was coming in. He grabbed his face, a scream of pain coming out as the glass eyes fell out, and in their place, real ones. 

Hyakki blinked, squinting, trying to get use to the new light that flooded his senses. Even in the pale moon light, it seemed too much. He looked around to get a feeling of his surroundings until he saw it, laying a few feet away, a small figure of a body with black hair and a green coat.

Hyakki crawled over and grabbed the young boy, blood still coming out of his chest from where the tendril had made its mark. Tears filled Hyakki’s real eyes as he began to shake limp body “Do...dororo?” he didn't move “Dororo!” He cried out again, shaking harder, waiting for the moment for him to wake up and laugh at the look on Hyakki’s face, but it never happened. “DORORO!” Hyakki screamed out into the night, like a wolf calling out for his pack, alone and scared, shaking with rage at the demon that took his brother’s life away from him.

He sat there for who knows how long, cradling his brother’s limp body as tears flowed down his face. At some point, blood stopped seeping out Dororo’s chest. He set down Dororo’s body, and, sill heaving, Hyakki dug his hands into the dirt and scooped out a good chunk of earth. He did this over and over again till a small hole was created. With shaking hands, he set Dororo’s body into the hole and covered it up, making a little grave. He gave a couple pats on the dirt, either to make it firm or to give the sense he is patting Dororo one last time, and took out a sword. It was the sword Dororo kept talking about, saying Hyakki should give it to him, but everytime Hyakki said no. Finally, Dororo got his sword. Set on top of the mound of dirt, the sword, shiny and clean, laid, reflecting the moon’s light.

Hyakki stood there, his breathing ragged with hiccups as he cried looking down at the grave. Everything from the past few months came back to him. Meeting dororo, fighting his first demon with him, them going on adventures, saving Dororo from that sword, Mio….it was just like Mio, taken way too soon. No, he had to keep going. Giving the mound of dirt one last pat, Hyakki kept on walking, tears in his new eyes.

~~~

Darkness...that's all it was. An endless sea of black. Swirling, corrupting, a nothingness that consumed all. Alone, all alone. It was wrong. Something was Wrong. This wasn't right. He had to find him, he had to. He doesn't know who, he doesn't know why, he just has to. Find him, find him, find him. Find and kill. Yes Kill. Kill, kill, kill the man who hurt him. Kill. Thats what he had to do.

Kill, kill, kill. 

There is a light.

Kill, kill, kill.

Its brighter.

Kill, kill, kill.

So close…

Kill. Kill. Kill.

~~~

Lightning crashed down from the sky as a horrid thunderstorm came in. Trees blew in the wind, sending leaves and branches alike onto the floor. The wind screamed out like banshees. A lightning strike crashed down onto the sword, hitting the sword, and the mound. The mound of dirt began to tremble, displacing the sword that rested on it. The wind kicked up as something small pushed out of the dirt. It looked like a hand….if some of the fingers were fused together and the skin was a weird dark purple-ish color. The hand felt around before grabbing the dirt as another hand broke through. The lighting sounded louder as the thing was struggling to break through the barrier of dirt. Finally...it pushed itself out.

It came out with a cry. A blood curdling scream that even overpowered the wind. The spines on its head flared out. Lighting strikes in the sky as the beast claws its way out, the rain sizzling off its purple body. It scrambled on the ground as it pulled itself out of the grave, heaving and shaking, making noises equivalent to that of a baby fox.

It was a small thing, no bigger than a child. Its body an unnatural purple ombre with the lightest being near a gaping hole in its chest. Spines ran from its head, down to its back, and its long, lashing tail. Its feet, if you could call it that, were meer nubs, no toes separating it. Its head was adorned with a set of small grey horns, a muzzle full of sharp teeth. Its eyes were leaking, swirling pools of purple with a little bit of brown mixed in, faded by the purple sheen. Small slikes ran along its cheekbone, almost looking like fur in the darkness. Its small arms had blades that fused into its skin and its legs were bent in such a way it should be running on all 4’s like the beats it was. Clinging onto its skin, were green rags that hanged loose, the edges stained with blood.

It trembled and let out another scream, as if calling for help, but all that came out was the gargled scream of a fox. It sat there in the rain, screaming out like that, over, and over, and over again

~~~

Hyakkimaru stopped his walking and turned behind him, hearing the screams. He stood there, the wind blowing his hair behind him. Sighing, he shrugged and continued walking away

“Must be a fox.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will state this now so I don't get a bunch of comments on how "Dororo is a girl". Yes, biologically, he is a girl. However, in the original manga, the live action movie, and in the 2019 anime, it is clearly shown Dororo identifies as a boy, going by he/him pronouns, and the idea of being outed as a female makes him clearly upset. For this reason, Dororo, or Ghoulroro i should say, will still be going by he/him pronouns.
> 
> With that out of the way, thank you everyone who as commented and kudoed the first chapter, sorry this took so long. Please enjoy.

It had been days since Dororo died. The sound of his scream still echoed in Hyakkimaru’s mind. He couldn't even sleep without awaking in tears at the memory. It just played over and over again. The scream, the dying flame, the limp body. Hyakkimaru shivered at the thought and looked at his hands. They were clean, but, no matter how much he washed them, he could still feel Dororo’s blood on them.

Hyakkimaru stopped in the middle of the muddy road when a noise took him out of his thoughts. About 100 feet ahead of him sat a small figure, which at first Hyakkimaru mistook for large cat - but, on second glance, cats weren't purple - or spiky. Even in the pale moonlight he could tell something was wrong. Closing his eyes, the world became a range of other colors. The trees changed to a bright glowing green, the rest a monochromatic color pallete, and the figure, a deep red.

An arm was thrown off, the sword glistening in the moonlight. The moment the arm hit the ground, the ghoul turned and looked at Hyakkimaru, with its glowing purple eyes, unblinking, staring right at him. The two looked at one another, the forest went quiet, even the bugs that had been buzzing just prior went quiet. Hyakkimaru took a step forward.

The beast took off immediately, charging at Hyakkimaru with such speed it almost was like it wasn't even touching the ground, its long sword like claw digging into the dirt, propelling it forward. Hyakkimaru, still with his eyes closed, watched as the ghoul ran closer. He held out his sword, the beast would run right into it. Closer, and closer, and closer...

Before the beast could hit the sword, it stopped. Sitting a mere 4 feet from Hyakkimaru. Hyakkimaru breathed heavily, waiting for the beast to try some kind of trickery to attack, or to suddenly lunge and fight. But it never came. As he watched the smoky red soul of the demon, something was off, among the red was a small, white flame, displacing the red. Finally, Hyakkimaru opened his eyes.

The sight caused Hyakkimaru to lower his sword. The small figure, purple in color, with spines and a tail. The goopy purple eyes that had that subtle brown behind them were looking into his own. Those wide eyes, that brown….no it couldn't be. Hyakkimaru stepped back, the beast walked forward. He didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be, it just, couldn't. But those scraps of cloth that clung to the body. There was no other way around it. Slowly, with a shaking hand, he reached out.

“Do...Dororo?”

~~~

He had been wondering, lost, and scared, for the past...who knows. Walking with shaking feet, looking around for...something, he isn't sure what, but he has to find it. He has to, that's all he knows. Find it, find it and...and. He shook his head, making a whimper as he tries to remember what he had to do, before shoving it away and running off.

He ran for a while before coming across a part of the ground that was still wet, but less. Dry. It was dry! Satisfied with his spot, he curled up and slept. The sounds of the forest becoming more and more muddled until it felt like he was underwater

A small clunking noise stirred him out of his slumber. Lifting up his head he stared at the figure in front of him. It was an odd figure, black...grass? No, hair, tied back on its head, its one arm replaced with a glistening piece of metal….a sword. His spines stood up, swords were bad, very very bad. He didn't know why he knew this, all he knew though, swords always meant trouble. Not only that, but the figure’s aura was weird. It was white...but there was that red fire coming off him.

The figure moved. He couldn't take any risks. The swords in his arms came out. He ran towards the figure. A horrid noise left his maw, showing row upon row of fangs. Swords dug into the dirt and propelled him closer. He took a deep breath with his nose and. That smell. It was familiar. He knew that smell.

He plunged the swords into the dirt, stopping him completely in his tracks. His eyes surveyed the figure. Its eyes were closed shut. Rough breaths escaped its lips. Its furrowed its brow. All while looking in his direction. Finally, it opened its eyes. Pupils shrunk as it looked at him. The sword lowered. It stepped backwards. Curious, he stepped forward. The figure continued to look at him. It opened its mouth.

“Do...Dororo?”

He knew that voice! He knew it! He doesn't know where but….He knows that voice! Its him! Its him! It's the thing he was looking for! It was home!

~~~

Dororo’s eyes widen and lunged forward, way too quickly for Hyakkimaru to react. He waited for the feeling of sharp teeth chewing through his leg or his prosthetics being ripped off, but instead, he felt nothing but a weight on his leg. Looking down he could see it, Dororo, as this...thing, hugging his leg. 

His spines were laying flat, his tail lazily curled around the leg as well. The swords once protruding from his arms retracted back, so all Hyakkimaru could feel was the cold flesh - was it flesh? - on his body. Small noises, like that of a fox, came out of his mouth, like he was trying to form words, but this new body wouldn't let them out how they should’ve been. A twinge of pity hit Hyakkimaru. Dororo...was just like him a few weeks prior. Confused, scared, unable to speak or understand the world.   
With shaking hands, Hyakkimaru bent down and wrapped his arms around Dororo, embracing him in a hug. Dororo returned the gesture, burying his muzzle into the nook of Hyakkimaru’s neck. 

“Don’t worry, Dororo,” Hyakkimaru gently stroked his head spines. “I won't leave you.”


End file.
